creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lucky Eight vs. the GoGang
'''is a crossover project between Comedy World and the GoGang. Synopsis The Lucky Eight becomes determined to battle the GoGang. Trivia *This project comically imitates many of the GoGang's flaws. Transcript a normal Friday evening in the Pearson house, and the Lucky 8 is relaxing '''Joey: Nothin' like a good ol' French fry sandwich. the said item Guy is on his laptop, and he finds something quite astonishing PC Guy: The GoGang? What kind of blasphemous group can this be? Eric: That sounds like the name of an exercising group. Dallas: Oh, I know them. That organization needs to go to the west. They don't deserve to go to a gang. 'Joey: '''They sound like bum lickers right off the bat. What damage will they do to us anyway? loud crash is heard outside. Joey goes outside to investigate the disturbance. The GoGang has knocked down the Lucky 8's one and only treehouse. The camera zooms into a crane. The GoGang is inside of it '''Sophie: '''Great job on destructing an innocent individual's own property! '''Pingy: '''There's more where that came from!!! makes a wrecking ball hit the Pearson house '''Sophie: '''Hey! That wasn't so bad! You just knocked down an innocent person's house! Nice job! Pingy attempts to kiss Sophie on the lips, but Sophie lightly pushes him '''Sophie: 'chuckles Not in a million years. wrecking ball crushes all of the Lucky 8 members, and the crane drives away. Then, the group manages to get back to their regular shapes 'Dallas: 'up with the rest of the members Grrr! Someone just messed with us, and now we're going to mess with them! 'PC Guy: '''We can't ambush them just now! Revenge is a dish best served cold, you know. next morning, the camera fades into the GoGang HQ. Igor is resting his head on a table, but then Pingy wakes him up '''Pingy: 'several drums Good morning, Igor! 'Igor: 'up Oh wow, I can't believe you're wearing an orange shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers just like me. And you even have a similar hairstyle to mine! silence Well, won't you look at the time? I better go and get my morning started! walks to the coffee lounge. Pingy walks in. Igor grabs a cup. Pingy also grabs a cup. Igor sneezes. Pingy sneezes, too. Igor puts coffee in his cup. Pingy also puts coffee in his cup. Igor takes two sips. Pingy also takes two sips. Igor puts his cup down. Pingy also puts his cup down. Igor puts on his red glasses. Pingy also puts on red glasses. Igor logs on to his laptop. Pingy also logs on to his own laptop. Igor changes his profile picture to the greatest anime character, Cory Baxter. Pingy also changes his profile picture to the greatest anime character, Cory Baxter. Igor begins to watch a Love Live episode. Pingy also begins to watch a Love Live episode. Igor pauses the video. Pingy also pauses the video. Igor sneezes twice. Pingy also sneezes twice. Igor twirls around. Pingy also twirls around. Igor stops, and he takes a look at his Roman numerals wristwatch. Pingy also stops, and he takes a look at his Roman numerals wristwatch. Igor looks at Pingy. Pingy looks at Igor. Igor sweats nervously. Pingy also begins to sweat. Igor backs 2 meters away. Pingy also backs 2 meters away. Igor steps on a Lego brick and yelps. Pingy also steps on a Lego brick and yelps. Igor takes a deep breath. Pingy also takes a deep breath. Igor inhales. Pingy also inhales 'Igor: '''Stop copying me, kid. walks out of the HQ. Pingy also walks out of the HQ. Igor votes for Trump. Pingy also votes for Trump '''Igor: '''oh shit '''Pingy: '''oh shit looks at Pingy. Pingy looks at Igor. Igor shrugs and walks away. Pingy also shrugs and walks away. Igor goes to an Internet cafe and he pays a $1 fee. Pingy also goes to the same Internet cafe, and he pays a $1 fee. Igor logs on to a desktop computer. Pingy also logs on to a desktop computer. Igor goes on Creation Wiki and he repeatedly shouts "MAKE CREATION WIKI GREAT AGAIN". Pingy also goes on Creation Wiki to repeatedly shout "MAKE CREATION WIKI GREAT AGAIN". Igor posts a reaction image. Pingy posts the same reaction image. Igor stares at Pingy nervously. Pingy stares at Igor '''Igor: '''I told you to stop with the copying. '''Pingy: '''I told you to stop with the copying. '''Igor: '''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! away '''Pingy: 'shrugs Oh, what the heck? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! away Igor and Pingy bump into PC Guy 'Igor: '''Hey, asshat! Watch where you're going, or else I'll dance on your fucking head! '''Pingy: '''Yeah, asshat! Watch where you're going, or else I'll dance on your fucking head! '''PC Guy: '''Pardon me, sir? '''Igor: '''Don't pardon me! You better meet me up behind the Lakeside Pine Ridge Mall at 3 PM sharp so we can fight. '''Pingy: '''Yeah, don't pardon me either! You better meet me up behind the Lakeside Pine Ridge Mall at 3 PM sharp so we can fight. '''PC Guy: '''You have got to be kidding me. What kind of dunce schedules a fight? '''Igor: '''I do, although I'm not a dunce! '''Pingy: '''Yeah! So do I, although I'm not a dunce! '''PC Guy: '''You're still a dunce. '''Igor: '''Hey, don't mess with me. I am the number one player on my high school's football team, and I'll break your legs faster than you can say "pain". '''Pingy: '''Yeah, don't mess with me either. I am the number one player on my high school's football team, and I'll break your legs faster than you can say "pain". '''PC Guy: '''Whatever you say. '''Igor: 'PC Guy by the neck Do you think you're some sort of comedian?! 'Pingy: '^ 'PC Guy: '''Sometimes. '''Pingy: '''I'm smarter than you! I have an A+ in math! Beat that! '''PC Guy: '''Oh, really? What does 6 ÷ 2 (1+2) equal? gets anxious, and Igor becomes angry. Pingy becomes angry, too '''Igor: 'PC Guy THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! '''Pingy: '''YEAH! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! PC Guy gives Igor the Vulcan nerve pinch, which succeeds in knocking him out. Because of this, Pingy knocks himself out '''PC Guy: '''Tough luck. Category:Projects Category:Comedy World Category:Crossovers